A Devil's Will
by Darkness2491
Summary: Harry is pure devil. But he loses something very important. He needs Ginny to help or he will die. AU. M for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

A Devil Unleashed

A tall white man came walking down the street. He was about 6'7 and he had black hair, green eyes, two horns, two wings, and a pair of fangs. Although he wore a black inside shirt, with a red coat, that you would usually be able to see from a mile away, the thick fog and clouded night sky made it almost impossible to see him. He continued to walk down the street and saw two men walking down the street; one was short and stumpy, with blonde hair, in the middle of the road with a lantern. And the other was tall and lengthy, with long brown hair.

"Who's there? I know you're out there." The short man said in a low voice. "I can-"

The man in the red and black cloak started coming into focus, but the short man suddenly stopped talking. The tall, lengthy man looked around in shock. The tall man blinked the exact moment the short man stopped talking.

"Where'd he go? I just saw him right just there." The tall man said. He looked towards his short partner and saw the man in the red and black cloak next to his partner, with his blade going through the short man's stomach.

"OH MY GO-" The tall man screamed, but was stopped by the man in the red and black cloak. The reason why he stopped was because he had just had his head severed off by the man with the red and black cloak. The tall man's head fell right to the ground, blood spilling out of what was left of the tall man's neck. The man in the red and black cloak just laughed. Some blood had spilled on to his wrist. He licked it off, still smiling.

"Mmmmmmm, delicious!" He said.

He continued to walk down the street towards, what he knew was where the town was. When he got to the gates, he was greeted by twenty or so men, all the men with armor, and rifles.

"Hold it right there." A man said. "You will turn around right now, or we will be forced to open fire."

The man in the red and black cloak just started laughing loudly. And started to walk towards the group.

"I SAID HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." The man yelled again, but you could sense a hint of fear in his voice.

The man just kept walking towards them, laughing even louder.

"That's it, OPEN FIRE." The man yelled.

Gun shots rang into the night. Smoke filled the already foggy air.

After the group shooting for about two minutes, the man finally yelled, "HOLD YOUR FIRE."

The men stopped firing. A few men started walking towards where the man was. When they reached there, the rest of the group could no longer see them.

"Can you see anything?" The leader yelled to the men who went into the smoke.

No one returned an answer. But they heard a few slight thuds. The leader counted how many thuds there were, and tried to remember how many men went into the smoke. The number was exactly the same.

"Everyone, get your guns ready." He told the group. The entire group started reloading and raising up there guns, preparing for the worst.

A figure started to appear from the smoke and fog. The men raised up their guns in preparation. They saw the man in the red and black cloak appear and fired immediately. The man suddenly disappeared. The group looked around in shock, but the fog seemed to have grown even thicker. They could barely see their own hands in front of their eyes. Suddenly, some of the men started hearing the sound of a speeding through the air, and sounds of the light thump of a head falling to the ground. The leader noticed that the group seemed to be getting smaller by the second.

"EVERYONE, CALIS FORMATION." The man yelled. What was left of the group got in a very tight circle. All with guns reloaded and ready. The man in the red and black cloak appeared above the circle and fell right in the middle of them, landing on his feet, without them noticing him. He pulled his double swords and cut two men's heads off. The head's fell on to other people, who in the shock started shooting everywhere and wildly. Some of the bullets fired hit other people in the group. But he dodged them easily. He disappeared and reappeared behind a split up group of about five guys. The rest of the men saw him and fired towards that area. He disappeared quickly and the bullets hit the split group and tore them to pieces. There were about six people left. They were all split up, which, was there biggest mistake. The man in the red and black cloak started to pick them off one by one until there was only the leader left. The leader was looking around everywhere, but couldn't see anything. SLASH. SQUIRT. THUMP. In just a few seconds, the man got behind the leader and cut him in half. When he knew he was done, he started walking towards the town, where he knew townspeople were waiting for the troops. He continued walking down the road, laughing maniacally.

While, down in the town, the townspeople waited nervously, wanting to know who survived the battle and who didn't. When they started to hear laughing, fear struck them. The man came up from the fog and threw a knife at someone. The knife pierced the skull like a hot knife through butter. The rest of the townspeople started to run, screaming. The man pulled out a long chain with blades about three inches on each part. He swung the chain around and around above his head and than swung it towards the people. The chain cut through them like it was nothing. Body limbs flew everywhere. He walked towards the person he through the knife at, pulled it out, and licked the blood off of it.

"Not as good as the last one, but not bad." He said laughing. He continued walking down the street, killing everyone and everything in his path tearing houses, and everything inside of them, in half with his long bladed chain. He continued doing this until there was nothing left. But he heard the slight cracking of a twig breaking. He knew it must have been a stray townsman. He threw a knife in the direction of the sound, and after a second, he heard a loud thump and crackling. He walked over in that direction, and found the knife in the man's back. He, surprisingly, was still alive. The man took the knife and cut his throat. The man on the ground continued to struggle, but than stopped. His lifeless body was slumped over a stump. He left the town. He looked back and saw the town torn to bits. He started laughing again.

"I was hoping it would be more of a challenge." He said. And continued walking down the road. Every once and a while he would pass another person. He decided to not kill them though, because he was kind of sick of killing regular people, even though he found it hard to believe it, but it was kind of boring. He finally reached another town; everyone was acting normally, talking, laughing; some were buying, some were selling. It was obvious that no one knew what happened in the last town. He could just imagine what the townspeople would do when they found out about it. He was sure they would know in two or three days. He decided that he was just going to wait for them to know; he thought maybe, just maybe, it would be a bit more challenging than the last town. He started walking down the road when he finally reached the inn. He thought he had might as well get a room and wait for the town to find out about the last town. He was about to walk in, when suddenly something caught his eye. He saw a tall, well dressed man come out of a small buggy. He could tell that the man was a general in the army. And he knew that if the general was here, there had to be an army in the town. He laughed a little bit. Than he noticed the different metals he had. He had at least, about seven of them. And then he remembered something; there was a general in the army that was the most prestigious general. His reputation preceded him greatly. He laughed even more. He knew it would be a little more challenging than the last town, based on the barracks just around the block from the inn, but he didn't know it was going to be this fun. He walked into the inn to find a young man, with red hair, and dark blue eyes.

"How are you doing sir?" The young man asked.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" He said. His look and voice changed completely.

"I'm doing good sir." The young man said. "Would you like to rent a room?"

"Yes, I would like to rent one." He said smiling.

"How long would you like to rent it for?" The young man said.

"Ohhhh, how about three days; would that be okay?" He asked.

"That would be fine sir. The price will come up to about $50 a night." The young man said.

"That would be fine. Would you like me to pay you now, or pay you $50 a night, or pay you at the end of my stay?" He asked.

"Which ever you would like to sir, but we would prefer that you pay $50 a night." The young man said.

"That suits me perfectly." He said smiling widely. He walked up to the room. He noticed that the room he was at had a perfect view of the army barracks. He was kind of sad about this because he knew that he would not be surprised if the army marched down the road to get him.

"Well, that's too bad." He said to himself. First, he made sure the blood was wiped clean off of the blades and than put them into the drawer. He walked down stairs to go outside to scout the barracks. He thought he might as well see what he was up against, even though he wanted to be surprised, he knew that was impossible because he had a clear view of the barracks. When he reached the door leading to the road, he stopped, turned around and said to the young man, "I don't want anyone up in my room. No one at all. I don't care who they are."

"Ummmmmm, I will make sure no one goes in it." The young man said. He could tell the young man was scared. He laughed in his mind, trying not to give away who he is.

He walked outside, where the road was almost like a road in the city. Noise was everywhere; everyone was talking to someone. He kept walking towards the barracks, but stopped suddenly in the middle of the road. He saw the general again. He was walking into the barracks, being surrounded by twenty soldiers. He walked towards the barracks, still looking around to make sure no one was following him. He got to the door but was pushed aside by a soldier running into the barracks. He noticed that the soldier was carrying a note. He was actually surprised. He didn't expect them to know about the last town for about two or three days. The general was very resourceful. He walked into the barracks to find the general walking out of what looked like his office, into the middle of the huge great hall.

"WE HAVE A SITUATION!" The general yelled to the soldiers. "THERE IS A MAN IN THE TOWN THAT SLAUGHTERED A SMALL TOWN THAT IS ABOUT TWO MILES OUTSIDE OF THIS TOWN."

The buzzing of the soldiers suddenly went silent. All of them now turned their heads towards the general. Every eye in the room was upon the general.

"WE HAVE INFORMATION THAT THE MAN IS DOWN THE BLOCK, STAYING AT THE TOWN INN. WE WILL GO DOWN TO THE INN IN THIRTY MINUTES. GET PREPARED TO MOVE OUT. I WANT FIFTY MEN GOING IN THE WOODS IN CASE HE TRIES TO ESCAPE, SIXTY-FIVE MEN GOING IN THE BUILDING, AND ANOTHER FIFTY MEN WAITING IN THE STREET." The general yelled.

He laughed silently to himself. "This would be fun." He thought to himself.

Soldiers started scrambling around, trying to follow the general's orders.

"GET READY IN AN ORDERLY FASHION." The general said.

The soldiers started to walk a little slower, making it easier for them to get around. He left the barracks, laughing silently to himself. He walked back to the inn, went up to his room, and got his weapons ready. What seemed like only a couple of minutes, yells started sounding in the distance. He looked out the window and saw the soldiers splitting up, pushing through the crowd, most of them coming straight towards the inn. He pulled out his swords and walked down the stairs. He decided to wait for them at the door of the inn instead of waiting for them at his room. He heard them walking towards the door, while he waited for them right to the side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trap of All Traps

About eight men burst in at once. They ran in and immediately started firing wildly. He made quick work of them though, by cutting all of their necks. A couple other men started coming in. Some were bursting through the windows, some coming through the doors, and others making doors for themselves. He could tell that the general told them to just rush the inn, instead of having a strategized attack. The men who were coming through the windows were immediately hit by the knives he was throwing. As almost as if doing it at the same time, he killed the men who were coming through the door with his swords, and killing the rest with his throwing knives. Half of the men weren't even moving because they were positively shocked by the speed he possessed. And he cut through the men as if he put no effort forth in doing it. After about three minutes of fighting, there were only about twelve soldiers left. He decided to just kill them quickly instead of toying with them. He pulled out what looked like a Frisbee and threw it at one of the soldiers. The soldier tried to catch it, but blades suddenly stuck out of the Frisbee. It cut through the soldier's neck like a knife through butter. It spun around the room, cutting soldiers in half like they were mere dolls. The Frisbee came back to him, the blades going back into it. He caught it and quickly put it under his cloak.

"Hmph, that wasn't tough at all." He said to himself. "Well, at least I have more men waiting to be killed."

He walked outside, but was surprised to find that everyone was dead. It was like an ocean of blood. There wasn't a single thing alive. He looked to the right to find the army barracks burned to the ground. He kept looking around to see if there was any sign of life. But he already knew what the answer to that was. The answer was no. But suddenly he had a feeling that someone was close by him. He looked up and there was something jumping from the roof towards him. It landed about two feet in front of him. He was surprised to find that it was a man. But not a normal man. He was like him. He was a devil. But not a pure devil like he was.

"Who are you?" He asked the man.

"The real question is what I'm going to do next, not who I am." The man said.

The man suddenly pulled out a scimitar out of his belt buckle and swung it at him. He was able to dodge it pretty easily but he could tell this was no normal man now. He was way to fast to be human. The man swung at him again, but this time he caught the blade in between his hands.

"Tell me who you are, or I will kill you right now." He said.

"My name is Gnesu." Gnesu said. "I've heard of you before, but I don't know your name."

"My name is Harry." Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat someone you just met?" A voice said behind Harry.

Harry whipped around quickly to find someone that he finally recognized.

"Fsegin Uzaru." Harry said.

"So you do remember. I didn't expect you to. I'm sure you remember him." He said pointing beside Harry.

Harry turned to the side to find a man right next to him staring him in the eye.

"Kephri Talzayou." Harry said. "What are you all doing here together?"

"Ohhhh, we're just here for a reunion. But don't forget the others." He said laughing slightly.

Harry looked around. There were about four other people. Harry, although he already knew, noticed that Fsegin, Kephri, and the other four people, which he also knew, were not like Gnesu. They were pure blooded demons like Harry.

"I know you're all here for more than just a reunion." Harry said.

One of the last four, a blonde haired girl, with hazel brown eyes, laughed.

"You are smarter than you look Harry." She said.

"Ahhhh, Sarus, I see you still have your good sense of humor." Harry said.

"Yes, well Harry, stuff like that doesn't just leave you suddenly." Sarus said.

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. Something had happened in his past with Sarus that he would rather forget.

"And of course, Henaf, Mlasm, and Pristan. Right when I saw Fsegin, I knew you three would be here. You three are always tagging along with him." Harry said laughing.

"At least you got one thing right." Sarus said laughing slightly.

The three Harry were talking too glared at him angrily. Harry had never liked that three.

"Well, if you don't mind, I will be leaving now." Harry said. He started to walk down the road but Fsegin said something.

"Well, I do mind. You see, we're not quite done with you yet." He said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said looking around at everyone. His eyes met with Sarus's. She immediately looked away.

"You see, ever since you left, we didn't have the best of feelings for you." Fsegin said. "That's why we set this trap for you. To take away the thing that is probably the most precious to you. We're going to take the things that give you your power."

Harry knew what they were talking about. They were, of course, talking about his fangs, wings, and horns. He again, looked back at Sarus in shock. She was still looking at her feet. He looked back at Fsegin.

"Well than, you know of course that I will not come quietly." Harry said in a serious tone.

"Yes, I was expecting that." He said. The second he said that, six people flew at him in unison. Two of them quickly pulled out knives, and threw them at him. He dodged them pretty easily, but than the other four pulled out swords and swung furiously at him. Harry quickly pulled out his double swords, and started blocking all of the hits. He was doing very well, seeing as how he was facing seven people by himself. But he could tell that they were toying with him. Another knife flew right past his face. When it passed, he watched it fly the other way, and saw that Sarus was not attacking. He could tell by the look on Fsegin face, that he was furious about this.

Harry was still blocking the people who were using the swords, but the knives were getting closer and closer every time someone threw one. And then suddenly, he felt a knife connect with the side of his stomach. He immediately fell to the ground. And lucky that he was in mid-air when he got hit, a sword narrowly missed his head when he fell. He did not cry or scream, but he definitely didn't like it. He had never felt this kind of pain before. The closest anyone had ever got to hitting him was a small cut on the arm. But he never felt like this.

"Well, I would like to finish this right now, but we will have to bring you back to the lab to get your fangs, horns, and wings." Fsegin said. "You two grab him and let's get out of this miserable little town." He pointed at Henaf and Mlasm.

The two obeyed like the lap dogs they were, picked Harry up and started to fly off. The others immediately followed in suit. Even though they were carrying Harry, Henaf and Mlasm were flying at a really good speed. After about twenty-fire minutes of flying, they finally reached a large, worn down building. It had already turned dark when they reached there. Mlasm and Henaf walked inside of the building, still carrying Harry, and dropped on a torn up couch. Harry was starting to feel the effects of losing a lot of blood. He was starting to feel nauseous and dizzy. He felt like his insides were about to explode into a thousand pieces. The others came into the room and sat in the other chairs and couches that were in the room.

"How do you feel?" Fsegin asked laughing. "The pain is really starting to kick in, isn't it? You're starting to feel nauseous. Like your insides will explode any second."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you've felt this plenty of times." Harry said. "Especially after what I did to you."

That immediately wiped the smirk off of Fsegin's face. The smirk turned to anger.

"That was always your biggest weakness." Harry said. "You could never control your emotions."

Harry looked around at the familiar looking house. He, although not being here for half a year, knew this house very well. He used to live here. He, actually, used to be the leader of this group.

"I have to say, it isn't that bad being here." Harry said. "But I know it won't be in a few hours."

"Ohhhh, I'll make sure of that." Fsegin said angrily.

Harry took another look around the house and saw that Sarus wasn't here. It seemed that the rest of them seemed to have noticed this as well. And they didn't seem too happy about it.

"Kephri, I want you and Pristan to go look for Sarus." Fsegin said.

The two of them immediately left.

"I see you have taken over as leader." Harry said.

"Of course I did." He said. "What, did you think Sarus or Kephri was going to?"

"No, but I thought I did enough damage to you so that you wouldn't become the leader." Harry said.

"Yes, well, I'm tougher than you think." Fsegin said.

"I **highly **doubt it." Harry said laughing. But he suddenly felt a very bad pain where he was stabbed. He had lost way too much blood and he knew it. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

The door opened. Kephri and Pristan walked in, followed by Sarus. She didn't look good. She looked as though she was in grief by something.

"And where were you?" Fsegin asked curiously.

"I was collecting my thoughts." She said sternly.

Fsegin looked from her to Kephri.

"I don't know." He said in a low, scratchy voice. "She was flying here when we found her."

But Harry knew exactly where she went. It was the same excuse she said every time she went there. But, of course, he didn't say anything.

"Well, I've had enough fun for one night." Fsegin said. He left the room, followed by the rest of the men. But came back into the room. "Sarus patch him up a bit and tie him up in the basement."

She looked sort of frustrated by this. But she listened to him. She grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him to the medic room. She pushed him onto the chair that was used for the patients. She opened a cabinet on the other side of the room. She was pulling out some patches, a bottle, and a needle and thread. But was suddenly grabbed from behind. The arms wrapped around her neck, but didn't squeeze. They were threatening to do so.

"I might be injured, but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down." Harry said. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Well, you did teach me different maneuvers to get around something like this." She said. Not even a second after she said that, she slipped from his grasp, and put him in the same move he had her in.

"You also taught me to expose your enemy's weakness." She said. And in doing so, she stuck two fingers into the wound in Harry's stomach. Harry immediately went to his knees. "Now sit back down on the chair, or I'll give you something to really writhe in pain."

Harry went back and sat in the chair obediently. He knew he lost too much blood to try to escape. She walked over to him with the bottle. She dabbed it onto a cotton ball and rubbed it on the wound. It stung the wound like fire. Harry growled in anger. She than walked back over, got the needle and thread, and started sewing the up the skin.

"Well, the knife didn't puncture in organs. And after I sew it all the way, you won't lose anymore blood." She said. "But you won't be able to fight to your full strength, so don't even think about escaping."

She continued sewing the wound, making sure she closed it up all the way.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do you mean why?" She asked. "I thought that would have been clear."

"Look, I didn't want to leave." Harry said. "But I had no choice."

"Had no choice my ass." She said angrily. "Do you know what it's like to have someone you love, just suddenly leave?"

In saying that, she pricked Harry a couple of times with the needle.

"No, I don't know." Harry said. "And I know that it probably didn't feel too good, but you still don't understand. I didn't leave to hurt you."

"I don't want to hear it." She said. And with that she finished sewing the skin, put a patch on it, and dragged him down to the basement. She tied him up to a old wooden chair and left him there without saying another word.

Harry didn't sleep at all the whole night. Because he knew what was going to happen the next morning. He was trying to figure out a way to escape, but he was in a basement that was windowless, with only one way out. And he wasn't strong enough at that time to bust through it. And even if he was, he would never be able to get past the seven other people in the house. He knew they would not show him mercy, even though he used to be their leader.


End file.
